


Secrets

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, High School, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lady or the tiger...but not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

When Warren sleeps over he climbs into Will's bed after the other boy falls asleep. He sleeps with his head on Will's shoulder and with Will's lips breathing air into his mouth. He falls asleep content, feeling safe. Feeling the love he wants that Will could never promise him. When he wakes with the sun he slips back into the sleeping bag on the floor. It is cold and slick, not like Will's warm sturdiness. He hugs his chilled pillow to his head and goes back to sleep, content that Will will never know this part of him, will never have to say "no."

Will, in his bed, waits until Warren's breath evens out before opening his eyes again and watching the older boy sleep. He won't break up with Layla, because he loves her dearly. At the same time, he can't stop inviting Warren over, and every night, when Warren crawls into his bed, Will watches him sleep the way he thinks he would watch Layla. He sees the rise and fall of Warren's chest, feels the weight of Warren's dark head on his shoulder, and stifles the urge to cradle Warren's body and keep him from leaving when the sun comes up.

Will wishes he didn't want them both, but he does. And until he can figure out who he wants more, they'll each have to live with these secret, hidden desires.


End file.
